


鸣佐/猫忍列传

by lanyoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 搞笑写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo
Summary: 这个是昨天看了电影猫忍之后开的一个小脑洞，随便写的恶搞小短文
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	鸣佐/猫忍列传

枯藤，老树，昏鸦。

树下，两个，傻叉。

金发的少年忍者抱着一只金色的呃······狐狸，一手擎着手里剑。

“你就是木叶的叛忍——宇智波佐助？”

对面的黑发少年忍者怀里亦抱着一只黑猫，神色不动，眼无波澜。

“你就是木叶的“白吃忍者”？火之国通缉的逃犯——漩涡鸣人？”

“胡扯！我才没吃什么霸王餐我说！都是黑店造谣······啊啊啊不管了，送死吧，宇智波佐助！”

金色的狐狸和黑色的猫咪同时跳到一旁，悠闲地看着主人干架。

“我说呸呸呸，和鸣人呆久了不好意思，我叫九喇嘛，来自妙木山南山头108号洞穴。大家都是同族，兄弟高姓大名？”金色的狐狸甩着毛茸茸的大尾巴热情地问道，一嘴儿过期的老江湖味。

“······”

“别看我长的像狐狸，其实我是你的同族，你看，我会叫——喵~，要我替你舔毛吗？”

“······”

这头，佐助的剑尖直指鸣人的咽喉。来不及躲闪的鸣人索性抓住他的手腕。

——好样的，鸣人！九喇嘛心里一阵激动，就是这样，先把对方强摁在地上，然后坐上他的腰，替他舔毛······

——欸欸欸？怎么开始互殴了？这时不应该开始舔毛示好吗？九喇嘛的尾巴像把小旗摇得风中凌乱，他斜眼看着身旁正在安详舔爪的黑猫，心里有了主意。

一声比一声凄厉的猫叫打断了忍者的对决。鸣人和佐助同时循声望去。

九喇嘛趴在黑猫身上，舔毛舔得正欢。

“······”

“······”

··············································································

“你的黑猫叫什么名字？”鸣人抚着惊魂未定的黑猫问道。

“哥哥。”

“······哈？”

“哥哥。”

“······”

“你的狐狸······”

“它是猫。”

“······”

“它真是只猫，长的像狐狸而已我说。”

“······”

···············································································

“你哥消失后，这只猫就在不远处出现——所以，你认为你哥变成了猫？”鸣人眨巴着澄蓝色的眼珠，“佐助，我认识一个精神科医生，不不不不是兽医······”

“它就是我哥！我有证据。”

佐助站起身，拔出剑，舞了一套剑法。银光乍泄，矫若飞燕，招招利落，鸣人不禁鼓起掌。

黑猫打了个呵欠，不为所动。

“看，就是这个眼神。”佐助眼圈泛红，泪眼汪汪，“每当我和哥哥对打时，他总会露出“我愚蠢的弟弟”这种眼神。”

“······”

·······································································

“它是猫？猫哪有尖鼻子？三角脸？还有这么蓬的尾巴？”

“九喇嘛当然是猫！我有证据啊我说！”鸣人蹲下身，指挥道，“翻滚，握手，另一只手，叫“喵！”。”

九喇嘛翻了个身，和鸣人握握手，然后自然地叫了一声。

“喵~”

“你见过有狐狸会叫“喵”的？”

“······”

·································································

九喇嘛十分欣慰。

虽然它的主人漩涡鸣人有些傻，但是学习能力十分强。

比如——

相识当天，同为忍村悬赏对象的两人一见钟情······啊呸一拍即合，然后狼狈为奸·····啊呸志同道合，为了节省旅费所以决定结伴开房······结为良友。当天晚上，九喇嘛就窥见鸣人趴在佐助身上替他舔毛。

孺子可教。

再比如——

现在，晚上。

小桥，流水，人家。

鸣人把佐助摁在草地上，一手探进他的里衣上下乱摸，一边替他舔毛······

“九喇嘛！你的烧鸡从哪来——别跑！原来是你我说！前几次你是不是也背着我偷吃旅馆的吃食，怪不得账单每次都多出那么长，我还以为是黑店······”

九喇嘛叼着烧鸡跑了一路，鸣人跟在它身后嚎了一路。

佐助：“······”

···············································································

九喇嘛挨了顿好的。

——不就是没舔毛成功吗，至于打得这么用力？它舔着身上的青淤愤愤不平。

黑猫见它可怜，好心衔来草药，嚼碎了抹在伤口上。

九喇嘛热泪盈眶，扑上去开始舔毛，黑猫生无可念，嗷嗷直叫，不过佐助和鸣人都没顾上帮忙，在九喇嘛眼里他们正忙着继续相互舔毛······

·································································

佐助坚信哥哥中了忍术，变成了猫，深信不疑的程度不亚于鸣人认为九喇嘛是只猫。于是，他抱着黑猫一路游山玩水，寻师问药，发誓一定要将哥哥变回来。

鸣人终于明白自己一路上住的不是黑店，吃霸王餐的是九喇嘛，作为主人理应负责。不过——不急。他决心先帮助自己亲哥变回人形。

是的，现在黑猫是他亲哥。

两位忍者，两只猫，在江湖上快意人生，行侠仗义，一时间传为佳话，一段时间后，佳话变成槽点，人们纷纷吐槽两人有猫病，不仅认其中一只猫为哥哥，还坚称另一只明明是狐狸的动物是猫，所以他俩被人们亲切地称为猫忍。

··································································

后来，鸣佐二人听说有一个叫做大蛇丸的术士，妙通玄术，擅长神咒，能役使鬼神。便马不停蹄，立刻找到大蛇丸，递上黑猫。

大蛇丸盯着黑猫良久，终于开口：“佐助君，鼬消失后，周围也有很多其他动物，例如蚂蚁蟑螂乌鸦，为什么······”

佐助忍无可忍，上去将他打晕。

“哥哥是完美的，当然不会变成那些奇奇怪怪的动物！”

“佐助说的没错啊我说！有毛的动物比较可爱！”

···························································

木叶派出去抓他俩的分队全部失败，高层挂了面子，十分难堪，于是决定派所有高手一起围剿，终于将他俩逼至绝路。

千钧一发之际，九喇嘛大吼一声，成功变身九尾妖狐，把敌人吓跑。战后，它惴惴不安地盯着鸣人，九条尾巴扭成麻花，心想这下鸣人得发现自己为了骗吃骗喝假装成猫跟在他身边十多年的事。

果然鸣人瞪得眼珠都快迸出来了。

“九喇嘛！你竟然诓我！你有九条尾巴怎么不告诉我！佐助说他最喜欢你的尾巴！毛多！”

鸣人认为九喇嘛是只猫的程度不亚于佐助认为哥哥中了忍术变成猫的坚信程度。一时间，九喇嘛竟然无法分辨是鸣人更傻还是佐助更傻。他沉默了一会，吐出一句：“两个傻叉。”然后被混合双打。

·································································

这次与木叶的大战一传十，十传百，传来传去，花样百出。不管鸣人和佐助走到哪，都能听见周围议论鸣人变身九尾妖狐，霎那间飞沙走石天地色变死伤无数······

明明是九尾猫妖，变身的也不是我！而且还没开打那群人都跑光了！鸣人忿忿地瞧着九喇嘛一脸满足地趴在佐助膝头享受按摩，它尖尖的下巴越发圆润，四个小爪子鼓成小包。

心累！如果变身的是自己该多好！

就在这时，一只乌鸦飞身落地，“砰”的一声变成一个人。

一个穿着黑底红云祥服，长得和佐助八分相像，脸上多了两道八字纹的人。

还没等他开口，佐助拎着黑猫眼泪哗哗地抱住他。

“哥哥！哥哥你终于能使用影分身变回来了！”

“哥哥！哥哥你的变身术太厉害了我说！”鸣人也瞬间冲出去，抱住佐助。

“······”鼬到底没法接受弟弟的智商下降到自己没法理解的程度，他决定先闭门思过，想想是哪出了错，于是“砰”的一声又变回乌鸦飞走了······

当然，后来他发觉是鸣人拉低了自己亲爱的弟弟的智商，于是带领整个组织找鸣人算账的事是另外一回事。

FIN


End file.
